A new view to this
by QueenCupcakeTheThird
Summary: Seems like everything is normal with InuYasha and the gang .. But then something happens . What happens when Naraku is finally defeated ? Is there someone more powerful than him out there ? Read to find out !


"_Nobody understands me here… I wish I was back in the feudal era with InuYasha right now… I really do miss him_._"_ I was thinking about him

while I finished making my lunch for that morning. It was almost time for school, and there was no sign of Sota this morning. I went up to his room

to check on him. "Sota, it's time to get up. You're going to be late for school if you don't." I shook him a little to help him wake up. "Are you going

back to the feudal era today, Kagome?" He asked groggily. "Yes, I am. InuYasha needs me there. So I will assist him any way I need to. We have

to find all the Jewel shards. You know that." I answered. "You could of just said yes…" He grumbled as he made his way to the stairs. I sighed and

watched him go. _"If only he knew how much I loved being home, around him... I just can't leave InuYasha, I just can't."_ I walked back to my bedroom,

and grabbed my hairbrush. "What's that thing?" InuYasha frightened me as he came through my window. I screamed and dropped it, watching him,

as he watched it clash to the floor. "Jeesh, I'm sorry. Just stop that annoying screaming!" InuYasha is a half dog demon. His father, full demon, is

dead. And his mother, full human, is also dead. His older brother Sesshomaru is only his half-brother, and he is full demon. He despises InuYasha

for being related to humans, and he despises his father for falling in love with a human. Sesshomaru finds this an act of weakness, being how his

father was a great demon. He despises all humans also, wishing that they would all die. Right now, he is in the middle of trying to kill InuYasha, and

Naraku. Naraku is a very powerful half demon who can only get stronger the more he lives. He is after the shikon jewel shards, so he can become a

full demon. The same reason InuYasha wants it. Or, at least that's what he says, I don't know if I believe him anymore or not. It's my fault the jewel

is in shards. I was only trying to save it! So now I'm stuck with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga the demon flea. Myoga is kind of like

InuYasha's servant. But he is a coward, and the first hint of danger, he is gone. We don't see him for weeks at a time. Which is fine by us, he is so

annoying. The last person on my list is number one on my most hated list. Her name is Kikyo. She and InuYasha had a pretty powerful relationship

over 50 years ago. She and InuYasha were in love, and InuYasha was going to use the Shikon Jewel to turn himself full human, so they can be

together forever. But, Naraku ruined that trying to get the jewel. He killed Kikyo, while taking on the silhouette of InuYasha. She felt betrayed, and

went after the actual InuYasha right before she died. She shot one of her arrows, and pinned him to a tree. Kikyo is a priestess, and her arrows

hold good spiritual powers. She was the keeper of the Shikon Jewel. It was her idea for InuYasha to turn full human with it. She died right in front

of him, after he passed out. He was stuck to that tree for 50 years. Until I finally saved him when I accidentally fell down the old well at my house. I

was being attacked by a centipede demon, who wanted me for the shikon jewel that was stored inside of me. I didn't even know that it was there.

It seemed that I was born with it. Everyone believes that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo. Maybe that's why InuYasha seems to like me. Anyway, I

am nothing like her. I guess it's because I kind of look like her. I can't stand looking like her. Why do I get stuck looking like her? I want InuYasha

to like me for me, not for my resemblance to Kikyo. That isn't fair, but that's life. "Kagome… Will you please stop dreaming about Mr. Attitude? You

have to pay attention… You're barely ever here anyway." Ayumi nudged me. Eri and Yuko nodded in unison. I just sighed. If only I could tell them

what was really going on. Maybe they could stop trying to hook me up with Hojo. I mean, he's a great guy and all, but I just don't have time for

anyone. That's a lie... You can make anytime you want for InuYasha. You'd do anything for him, and you know it. He means so much to you. Don't

let him run to Kikyo… Not anymore… He's yours. You will make sure of that.

* * *

"Hello? I am home from school. Is anybody here?" I call to the seemingly empty house. "Oh, Kagome, you're home. I'm glad you are.

InuYasha is up in your room." Grandfather answered me. "InuYasha is still in my room?" Grandfather just nodded his head yes. I blushed a little

and headed upstairs to my room. I walked in quietly to find InuYasha playing with the cat… Again. "InuYasha, What are you doing in my room?" I

seethed. I didn't really mind, but I didn't want him to know that. "I didn't feel like going back to my world, so I just stayed here while you were in

school." He told me. I just rolled my eyes. "Well if you want more food, we are going to have to go shopping. Unless you wanna go on without

me." I started walking out of the room. I heard him sigh behind me, then get up and follow me. I walk to my brother's room, and ask him for a

baseball cap. "Going somewhere with InuYasha?" He asked. I just nodded and told him that we were going to the store. He threw a red and blue

hat at me. I gave it to InuYasha, went downstairs, and hugged my mother goodbye. "I'll be back in a couple of days, mom. I love you, and be safe

please." I said. She just shook her head. "I love you too dear, and have fun." I grabbed InuYasha by the hand, and lead him towards town. We

get to the supermarket, and his eyes fill with wonder. I can tell that he really enjoys it here. "InuYasha, why don't you go pick out some noodles for

us to take? I gotta go find some other things to bring." I pointed towards the noodles. He quickly went to go get the noodles in a cup. Those were

his favorite. I walk around, picking up some strawberries, and raspberries. Sango really likes these fruits. I picked up garlic chips for Shippo, and I

got pretzels for Miroku. I start walking towards InuYasha in the noodle section, when I hear a loud crash. I start running, and see InuYasha trying to

carry every noodle box there is. I just did a face palm. "InuYasha…" He gave me the look, because he already knew what I was going to say. "Sit

boy!" I nearly screamed. He fell, and looked up at me. "Kagome… Why do you always have to do that?" He asked breathlessly. "InuYasha, you

know I can't pay for all that! Only get five cups!" I tell him, "And clean up this mess while you are at it!" I add. After he finished cleaning everything

up, he met me at the checkout line with exactly five cups of ramen. "I don't see the point in making me sit, that wasn't nice." He grumbled. I just

rolled my eyes, and paid for everything. As me and InuYasha walked down the street towards my house, I saw Sota kissing his girlfriend. "Well, uh,

young couples sure do move fast now a days…" I blushed. He just shook his head. We snuck around them, and practically ran to my house. We

didn't bother saying goodbye; we just went straight to the well. InuYasha grabbed my hand, and we fell into the well together. We climbed over the

top of the other well, and walked to the little hut in Kaede's village. Kaede is Kikyo's little sister. Although she looks much older than Kikyo, she isn't.

It's only because Kikyo is really dead. Her body is made up of mud, and she must keep borrowing souls of the dead to stay alive. She does this by

her soul collectors. In a way, they are kind of like her servants. I actually love and respect Kaede. She is a kind but tough old woman, who is also a

priestess. She is not as strong as Kikyo, but Kikyo is not as strong as me. Maybe it's because she is dead, but I don't know. "Come on Kagome,

you're so slow." InuYasha complained. I ran ahead of him, and ran into the hut before he could. "Kagome!" Shippo jumped into my arms. I

hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. He giggled and smiled. I'm kind of like a mother to him, and he is like my son. "Oh, hello

Kagome, you look nice today." Miroku said. I just rolled my eyes. "Hi Sango, I missed you… And you Kilala" I said as I gave both of them a hug. I

pulled out my giant yellow backpack, and handed everyone their food. I thought they would like it. "Yay! More ninja food! Thanks Kagome!" Shippo

exclaimed. I just smiled. InuYasha took a seat next to Miroku, and I took a seat next to him. It was getting late, and Kaede was already in bed. We

all thought we should do the same. I laid next to InuYasha, wishing that we were right next to each other, instead of so far apart. He sat against

the wall, and everyone laid down in their usual spots. Everyone else was still asleep, and me and InuYasha were still awake. "InuYasha, why do you

always come back to get me?" I whispered quietly. "Err, well, because Miroku and Shippo miss you. They won't stop bugging me about it." He

answered. I just rolled over. "Goodnight InuYasha." I say with my regular volume. He mumbled something, but he must have already been

sleeping. I rolled over a little to check. Sure enough, he was sleeping like a baby. He looks peaceful in his sleep. It's always so adorable! I fell

asleep almost immediately after InuYasha. I had a nightmare about tests and school again.

* * *

"Kagome, I'm all out of ninja food again!" Shippo cried. I just sighed and hung my head. "Shippo, you gotta stop eating it so fast. I'm

running out of money for your ninja food." I answered. It was the middle of the day, and we were out looking for sacred jewel shards. Or Naraku.

Whichever one crosses our paths first. I stopped. I knew that feeling. "InuYasha, there is a jewel shard over to the left… And it's coming this way,

fast!" I exclaimed. InuYasha smiled smugly, and grabbed the tetsusaiga. He was always looking for a fight. Then, all of a sudden, Koaga showed

up right in front of me. He grabbed my hands, and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. I just blushed, and tried to push him away. "My

dear Kagome, how nice it is to see you again. I have missed you." He said. "Heh heh, same to you too, Koaga." I blushed. "Get your filthy wolf

hands off of Kagome!" InuYasha growled as he broke us up. I have a feeling that InuYasha is jealous of Koaga. "Don't speak for Kagome, she has

a mouth too!" Koaga spat back at him. They both growled, and started wrestling. "InuYasha… Sit!" I yelled. "I told you not to fight with Koaga.

We are busy. It's nice to see you again Koaga." I waved a goodbye and started heading in the other direction with the others. InuYasha was still

on the ground. "Goodbye dear Kagome, I'll see ya around." Koaga shouted, and then took off, running over InuYasha in the process. InuYasha

finally caught up with us, and grumbled for what seemed like forever. "What's wrong with you InuYasha?" Shippo asked while climbing onto his

shoulder. InuYasha tried smacking him away. "Nothing, now will ya leave me alone?" Shippo jumped over to me, and I held him. "He's just mad

that I stopped the fight. That's all." I answered his question. InuYasha looked as if he was going to say something, but he stopped himself. He just

let out a sigh. He fell behind the group, and I fell behind with him. "InuYasha, I don't like it when you fight Koaga." I said quietly. "Yeah, well why

do you care? Do you like him or something?" He answered me. _No! I only want you! Why can't you see that? You're all I want… _My mind screamed

at him. "Well, he is nice…" My mouth said. _Stupid stupid stupid._ "Yeah well if he's so nice, why don't you just go with him? Why stay here, when you

can have him?" InuYasha seethed. "Ugh, InuYasha, you're so stupid! Sit!" I stomped ahead, and left him in the dust. "What was that all about?"

Sango wondered aloud. I just shook my head. "Nothing." We kept walking till night fall.

* * *

Miroku found us a nice Inn to stay at. Of course, he had to pretend to do an exorcism to get invited to stay here. We all felt guilty every time

we have to do this. I walked outside to where InuYasha was by himself sitting on the ground. I sat down next to him, and looked up at the stars.

"What are you doing out here Kagome? It's cold, you'll catch sickness." I just waved it off. "I'm fine. I've been out on chillier nights." I leaned

against him. "Where are the others?" He asked. "Sleeping." He just merely shook his head. "InuYasha, look. See how those stars form a shape?

We call that the big dipper." I pointed up at a cluster of stars. He looked up and looked confused. "Where?" He asked. I got really close to him and

pointed up so that he could see. "Do you see now? See how the stars look like a soup ladle." I told him. He saw it, and he smiled a little, then

looked down at me. I didn't realize how close we were to each other. Our noses brushed each other. I couldn't move, I was so nervous. _Will he kiss_

_me? Will I kiss him?_

My mind filled with questions. I wanted him to kiss me, but I don't know if he would. "Kagome" He said so only the wind would

hear it. I couldn't stand it. I could feel his warm breath on my face. We were so close, our lips almost touched. I wanted to close the distance with

him so bad… But I didn't. "Will you look at the time? I think I better go to bed. Heh heh…" I laughed nervously as I pushed him away from me. _What_

_did we almost do? Oh my god, did we almost kiss? No, he wouldn't allow that… InuYasha doesn't like me like that… I mean, why would he? He wouldn't,_

_I'm nothing special. He still loves Kikyo._

I just about ran back to my room, blushing the whole way. I quickly closed the door, leaving him outside with

a very confused look on his face. I wondered why he looked so confused. I just sighed and laid down. Why like someone if they were never going

to like you back? Like wasn't the right word here. Love, Love is the right word for this… Why love someone if they wouldn't return it? It's silly, right?

Yeah, I know. I don't know what to do. I want to stop loving him, but I don't know if I can. I pretty much need him in my life. Maybe I should go

home for a couple days, to clear my head. That's it; I'll write a note and go home early tomorrow. Maybe Kilala could take me, so I wouldn't be alone

on the way. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, before anyone got up, I snuck into Sango's room, and took Kilala. "Kilala, can you please do something for me? I really

would like it if you could do this. Can you give me a ride to the well, so I can go home for a couple of days? I need to clear my head about InuYasha.

Something has been bothering me." I spilled out into a broken whisper. I didn't want anybody to hear me. She merely shook her head, and took on

full form. I climbed on her back, and we were off. I quickly spotted the well, and fell off her back heading straight in it. It was easier for me to fall

down, than to actually haul myself over the walls of it. I waved at Kilala before I disappeared down the well all together.

"Kagome, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Hojo asked me. _I was planning to go to the feudal area this weekend… _"Oh, Uhmm, I don't

know Hojo, as you can tell I haven't been feeling the bes…" "She would love to go on the date with you Hojo!" Yuko interrupted me. I sighed and

hung my head. After he told me he would pick me up at 6 Friday, he walked to his bike outside and left. "You guys, I'm going to see Mr. Attitude this

weekend!" I told them. They just humphed, and left. I left by myself. I quickly went home, and started on homework. I didn't even notice that

nobody was home. "I don't understand a bit of this!" I yelled in frustration. I shut my books, threw them into my bag, and stuffed it under my bed.

Then, I went to the bathroom, and started a bath. When the bath was ready, I added my bubbles and rose petals. Mom always said that they were

good for stress. I stripped down to nothing, and got in. I was fifteen minutes into the bath, when I heard something moving around inside the

house. I thought nothing of it. I decided to wash my hair, and stay submerged for a little bit. When I reemerged, there was somebody watching

me. "Sit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was a crash into the floor, and I knew it was InuYasha. I quickly grabbed as many bubbles as I

could to hide my body that was underwater. I was horrified. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed. He blushed like a tomato, and said,

"I came here looking for you. You didn't tell anyone, and you didn't leave a note or anything! I was- Well, we were all worried about you. I mean, I

wasn't worried. Like, at all. Really, you didn't have me freaking out or anything.

_***Start Flashback***_

_ "Kagome? Has anybody seen Kagome? I hope she's ok, where could she of gone? How dare she go missing on me!" InuYasha screamed  
like an idiot. Everyone told him that she probably just went back home. They thought they heard her talking in her sleep about some test. If he was so  
worried, than he should go get her. He is the only one who could get to her house anyway. "I love how InuYasha gets worried about Kagome, and nobody  
else does" Shippo said. InuYasha started punching him on top of the head. Miroku had to pull him off. "We should all worry about her! Not just me!"  
InuYasha said. "InuYasha, we know she is at home. She said something about a test. Maybe if you paid attention to her more, you would know, and wouldn't freak out." Sango reasoned. "Didn't you guys notice? I always pay attention to Kagome! I practically lo…" He stopped talking, horrified. "I have said too much. I am going to retrieve Kagome, so we can continue searching for the sacred jewel shards." He said, more composed. Then he slowly walked out._

**_*End Flashback*_**

I just rolled my eyes. I was hoping that he was worried about me. I worried about him constantly. "Get out of the bathroom so I can get

dressed!" I yelled. He left, and I wrapped myself in a towel, drying myself the best I can. I quickly got dressed and left the bathroom, heading back

to my room. I found InuYasha on my bed messing with the cat. "Will you please leave the stupid cat alone?" I asked, making him jump. At least he

dropped the cat. I had the towel wrapped on my hair, so it could dry. He just looked at me kind of funny. "Don't give me that look." I grumbled. I

ruffled my hair with the towel, and packed a few things for the feudal era. "I cannot go back to the feudal era with you just yet. I am busy Friday,

but I'll be back after that." I told InuYasha. He gave me a confused look, and asked why. I explained to him that I had a date to go on. "And I can't

keep blowing him off like I have." He looked down to the floor. "Kagome, what's a date?" He asked softly. "It's when two people who like each

other go spend time together to get to know each other better. They might go to get food, and go see a movie. Or they might go to the park to

hang out. There are many things to do on a date. And the two people usually go alone. Not with friends. Because they wanna spend time with just

that other person." After I explained to him what a date was, he seemed a little upset. I handed him the bag of stuff to take back to the feudal era

with him, and asked him what was wrong. "Hope you have fun on your date, Kagome" He mumbled before he jumped out my window and ran to the

well. "I-InuYasha" I whispered.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 6:59. _Oh, I have plenty of time, maybe I could get some more sleep. _I wondered while looking

around my room. I lay back down to go back to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about InuYasha. He's been in my mind since Monday, since I have told

him about the date. I get up wide awake, and take a quick shower. I decided not to go to school today, so I could check on InuYasha. I went to my

closet, and found a very pretty lilac dress, with a pair of black sparkly leggings. I put my hair up into a bun, leaving some hair out on the sides of my

face to curl. After I did my hair, I brushed my teeth, and did my makeup. I looked in the mirror, and thought, _Wow, maybe I am prettier than I think I_

_am._

I pull on my black pair of flats, and run to the old enchanted well. Then, I quickly jump in. I fall for what seems like forever, and finally appear on

the other side of the well. Then, I practically run to Lady Kaede's house. _Oh, I wish I was going on a date with InuYasha, instead of Hojo… I don't even_

_like Hojo like that. It's not fair to Hojo though. He has been trying to go on a date with me forever, and I keep standing him up, just so I can be with_

_InuYasha._

As soon as I get to the hut, I burst inside. Surprisingly, InuYasha is the only one inside. He didn't even notice that I had walked in. It was

probably because he was fast asleep… And he was shirtless. He is so cute when he's sleeping! I gently kneel down beside him, and cover him up

with an extra blanket. "Kagome… Don't go…" He whispered. At first, I was nervous, because I thought he had woken up, but I waited a little longer,

and sure enough, he was still sleeping. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I kinda didn't want him to know I was here. I cradled his face in my hand,

and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Kagome… I love…" He started to say, but he didn't finish it. _What? What was it you were going to say_

_InuYasha? Please tell me what you were going to say! You love… What? What could it possibly be?_

My mind screamed at him. I wanted to know what

he loved. He was probably going to say Kikyo. He would always choose Kikyo over me… I would never be his choice.. Ever...

I stood up and walked outside. I loved InuYasha, but nobody would ever know that. I can't breathe a word of that to nobody. I look up, and

see Sango walking with Kilala. They are by themselves. "Oh hi Sango, how are you today?" I questioned as she got closer. "I am well. Have you

seen InuYasha? He is not feeling the best. We are out picking herbs for him." Sango answered. "Oh, well, I am sorry that I cannot help. I have a

date tonight, and I can't stay. But I bid you luck, and I wish him well. I should be back tomorrow. Good bye for now Sango." I told her. "I would

ask you what a 'date' is, but InuYasha has been upset over it for the whole week." She chuckled. I chuckled alongside her, but I secretly wondered

why he would be upset over it. "Oh, by the way, you look great Kagome." She smiled. I beamed back, and asked her not to say anything about me

being here to InuYasha. "I just wanted to check up on him, and make sure that he was doing alright." I waved good-bye, and started walking back

to the well. I was almost to the well, when I heard somebody following me. I looked back, and didn't see anybody. So I started walking faster, and

I was almost homebound. "What? You're going to leave without saying good-bye again, Kagome?" InuYasha's voice came from over my head. I

looked up, and saw nothing. _I have got to be losing my mind. _I break into a sprint and reach the well. Before I jump in, InuYasha jumps in front of

me. I was almost down the well, so I lost my footing, pushing both of us in the well together. When we got back to my time, I was laying on top of

him. I quickly pushed him off, and ran to the top of the well. I knew he was following, but that didn't stop me from running down the steps outside,

and to the street. I checked the clock. I was late for my date! Now I didn't care if InuYasha followed me or not, I did not want to miss this date. I

quickly hurried for the movies. Once inside, I found Hojo and walked up to him. "Hi Hojo, sorry I was a little late. I kind of lost track of time. Anyway,

what movie are we going to see?" I said hurriedly, hoping to get into the movie before InuYasha could catch up. "Oh hi Kagome, I thought you

would like a scary movie, so I chose The Twisted. It's about a ghost who takes revenge on her killer's family. I've heard it's pretty good." We went

to go get candy and popcorn. I got a slushie, a large popcorn with extra butter, and sno caps with cookie dough bites. Hojo got popcorn, a cherry

coke, and nachos. We walked to our theater, and got seats at the very top of the rows. There was barely anybody here, so if InuYasha showed up,

he couldn't embarrass me that much. We took our seats, and waited for the movie to start. While we waited, we tried making small talk. "So, do

you see movies a lot?" Hojo asked. I just shook my head. "Not that much anymore, with me being sick and all." He was going to comment to that,

but the movie was starting. I took a small sip of my slushie, and laid my hand on the arm rest. I felt Hojo grab my hand, and hold it firmly. I tried to

slightly wiggle it free, but he just grasped it tighter. I didn't know what to do; I was at a standstill. "Ya know Kagome... Sometimes, sometimes I

wonder if you do like me as more than a friend. You don't seem to, but you never know. I would love to be more than friends with you, I-if you don't

mind I mean." He said boldly. I snatched my hand away, not caring if it was rude or not. What he had just said caught me by surprise. I could never

date Hojo. It just wasn't meant to be. Now maybe, if I had never found the well, and never met InuYasha... Then I would date Hojo. But that's not

how fate played the cards. "Uhm, well... Hojo..." I started. His eyes fell. "There is someone else, isn't there?" Sadness seeping through his voice as

he asked the question. I just looked away. "I am sorry Hojo. It would not be fair to you, or to..." I wasn't ready to release his name. "No, no, I get

it. It's ok. There is another, and you wish not to upset him." He let out a nervous laugh. We were half way through the movie already, and

InuYasha still hasn't shown up. I don't know whether I should be happy or upset or worried by this. I think I was starting to get a little worried.

Usually, he could find me by now. But, knowing him, he's probably sulking somewhere close by. He could be such a cry baby. I am just going to

finish the movie in peace. Hopefully, Hojo will be glad that he finally got his date, even though things didn't go the way he wanted them to. And I

can't say anything for InuYasha. _Don't worry about him Kagome. He will be fine. I mean, he _is _InuYasha of course. Plus, he has the Tetsusaiga; I know_

_he will be fine. This movie seems pretty good so far. I just need to enjoy myself._

I shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth. Hojo didn't say anything

to me the rest of the movie. I kinda feel bad for being mean to him. I mean, I've never even really gave him a chance. And I stood him up way too

many times.

* * *

I sighed.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kagome, was the movie boring? I expected it to be scarier than that." Hojo apologized when we exited the theater. I just gave a nervous

smile. "No Hojo, it's not that. You did well on picking the movie. I'm just tired, that's all. I haven't been sleeping well. Because, I've been sick and

all, you know that." I couldn't tell him that I was thinking of InuYasha the whole time. I already felt bad enough about standing him up. And now I

here I am, thinking about other guys on our date. I am such a horrible person. I stared down at the ground, not being able to look up. "Well, let's

get you home. I'll make sure to bring by some sleeping herbs later." Hojo ushered me towards the street. He walked me home, and up to the front

door. "Well, here we say our good-byes. Good night dear Kagome, I'll see you around school sometime." He kissed my cheek, and he left. I walked

inside and straight to my room. I really didn't feel like talking to my mom about the date. It wasn't even a date really, more like two friends at the

movies. I didn't like Hojo like that. And I never would. When I get to my room, I automatically get into my jammies. I was tired, and didn't feel like

doing anything else, not even study. For once in my life, I didn't have a test to study for. Maybe I could finally get some sleep. "Ah, finally... Time for

me to get some well needed sleep." I said as I slowly sank into my bed. "So, how was your date?" InuYasha asked irritably. I just rolled my eyes.

_So much for my beautiful sleep._ I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Do I get no peace around here?" I nearly screamed. "InuYasha, if you don't

shut up right now so I could sleep, I will beat you to a pulp" I glared at him. He tried not to look scared. "What could a little twig like you do to me?

I'm a powerful Demon, and you're just some little human." He seethed. "InuYasha..." I said sweetly. Now he showed his fear. "Sit sit sit sit SIT SIT

SIT!" I screamed with what seemed like poison dripping through my words. He slammed into the ground, hard. Leaving a huge InuYasha shaped

dent in my floor. While he laid there, I rolled over and fell asleep. I fell into a very deep sleep, and I loved every minute of it.

_**Hi guys. Hope you guys like this story, It's only my second Fanfic ever, and I chose to write InuYasha... Please R&R .. I would like to know how I did. Thanks c: I love you all :***_


End file.
